Harry potter and the ring of merlin
by harry potter74
Summary: harry gets a ring for his birthday and goes back in time and meets the founders. For those who read this earlier i deleted it by mistake


It was bright sunny morning in London. All the people were enjoying their weekends except for one boy, the boy namely was Harry Potter. He was a skinny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who had the pinched, slightly unhealthy look of someone who has grown a lot in a short space of time. His jeans were torn and dirty, his T-shirt baggy and faded, and the soles of his trainers were peeling away from the uppers.

Harry lived with the dursleys .The dursleys were the only family harry had because his mother and father were dead. but the most unusual thing about this boy was not that he lived in a house where people hated him or that his parents were dead , it was the fact that harry potter was a wizard a wizard ,a wizard who just came home from his fifth year at _Hogwarts_ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Today was Harry's birthday not like he expected the dursleys to jump out from behind a sofa and say "happy birthday" but he did expect some gifts from his friends. Just when he thought of Hermione and Ron there was a

BANG!

acting quickly and taking his wand out to confront his attacker harry pointed his wand toward the window of his room from where the sound came but instead he saw a barn owl with a brown package with a note attached to it. Harry picked up the package and saw a familiar untidy scrawl this package was from hagrid the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He read the note it said

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! _

_Turned sixteen huh. anyway you might need it._

_Hagrid._

_P.S. Hope the muggles are treating you well._

Harry opened the package inside it was a toiletry kit and lots of treacle fudge. He quickly picked up a parchment and wrote a thank you note to hagrid attached it to the owl and sent it back .

Just then he saw three owls coming to him. He allowed them to enter. And one by one detached their notes and sent them back except one big white snowy owl because the owl was harry's.

One of the letters was from harry's school , Harry noticed the letter looked a little bigger but of it contained harry's OWL results he opened it without even looking at the the regular letter and his list of school supplies he took out his results . He unfolded the letter it said:

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Harry James Potter has achieved:

Astronomy E

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology E

History of Magic D

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Harry read the parchment several times he couldn,t believe it he managed to scape a O in every subject he wanted to , in short every subject required to to become an auror. even in potions his least favourite subject taught by his least favourite teacher these thoughts off. He reached for the package which came with the third owl. He didn't know whose owl I was but he did know whose handwriting was on the opened the package and found a note inside it said:

_Happy birthday harry ,_

_In case you are wondering whose owl this is, it is mine_

_I bought it in the summer breaks her name is athelda._

_I wish to see you soon,_

_Hermione_

Harry now look at his gift it was **a **beautiful case with a sword stuck in a stone engraved on it. He opened it to find a beautiful ring with a emerald and a ruby and a emrald on it the ruby had a lion engraved on it and the emerald had a snake engraved on it.

Harry found another note in then case as well. It said:

_Harry,_

_I was in France there is a magical street in France as well. I went into a shop selling Magical artifacts. This ring is rumored to have been merlin's gifted to him by Godric Gryffindor and Salazar also has magical powers but they are unknown. I thought it might suit you._

_Hope you like it,_

_Hermione._

"WOW! Hermione surely knows how to get a perfect gift" Harry said to Hedwig before wearing now turned to the gift sent by had got a giant bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Ron. It also had a letter from ron.

_Harry_

_Happy Sixteenth Birthday! Hope the Dursleys are treating you well. Good news, Dumbledore says you can come and stay at ours for the rest of the summer. We'll be picking you up on the 2nd of august._

_See you soon,_

_Ron_

The owl which had bought rons gift had also bought another gift , this gift to harry's surprise was from ginny. He ripped it open to find a whole series of defense against the dark arts letter said:

_Harry_

_I know you know some very good spells, but I saw this in Flourish and Blotts and just had to get it. You should try some of these out on Malfoy .Hope you like it, and Happy Birthday!_

_Love, Ginny_

**A/N: Okay I admit I took some ideas from other fics but please hang on and please review.**


End file.
